


Locked in

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 followers partay, Byler ficlet, El and Max lock Byler in a pantry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, established Elmax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: Mike and Will were alone.Mike tried the door again, but it wouldn’t budge. He slid down and sat against it, burying his head into his hands. Avoiding things like he always did. Avoiding things was easy…But not when the problem was trapped in a pantry with you.ORElmax traps Byler in a pantry, and Mike is forced to face his feelings.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Locked in

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by eraseyourbookofstories on tumblr: alright, a byler ficlet where there's established elmax and mike and will are both being disaster gays. i mean this with as little angst possible. just literally oblivious idiots until elmax like locks them in a closet together or they play truth or dare or something

Mike was positive his eyes were going to roll all the way to the back of his head.

Why? Because Max and El were being cheesy and grossly over-affectionate.

It had been this way ever since the two girls told the party they were dating about a week ago. The _sappiness, sugaryness, giggling, hand holding…_ It was too much for Mike to take.

He wasn’t grossed out because they were both girls or anything. ~~Why would he be, when he was just like them~~? It was more the fact that seeing them, a happy gay couple, made it harder to push his own feelings down.

Also, rolling his eyes was Mike’s brand. It was a simple way to complain without having to actually talk. A shortcut, even.

“What’s wrong, Mike?” El asked a little too innocently. She flashed him a mischievous smile which made Mike want to scream.

Because El knew. And she was the only one who knew. But _he_ was in the room right now, and if El messed things up for Mike, he might reconsider being her best friend.

But _he_ was in the room. So, instead of screaming, Mike shot her a glare before getting up to leave the basement, muttering a vague “Getting snacks,” before dashing up the stairs.

He reached the kitchen and looked for some kind of food that the party could all agree on. The only thing he could think of was some sort of cracker. He opened up the pantry and started looking.

_No, nope, Dustin would kill me, no, gross…_

Footsteps behind him. He froze.

“It’s just me,” said a voice he knew too well.

Mike turned to face his ~~crush~~ best friend. “What… are you…” Why was it so hard to form words whenever facing Will? It wasn’t always like this… 

Will shrugged. “El and Max told me to come up here.”

Mike stared at Will’s beautiful eyes for a few moments before realizing he had to reply. Shit. “W-Well, knowing them, they have some sort of evil plan afoot.” His eyes found the floor.

Will chuckled. “Yeah, probably--” but his words were cut off with the SLAM of a door.

Giggles came from the other side. “El!” Mike charged at the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. “I’m gonna kill her…” he muttered to himself.

“We’re not letting you out until you kiss!” came Max’s voice.

Mike decided he was going to kill Max, too.

He looked up at Will, who was fidgeting awkwardly and turning bright red. Mike knew he must look the same.

 _Of course, El_ had _to tell her._

“W-What?” Mike said to the girls behind the door, trying to break the awkward silence and just _really_ wanting to disappear.

But there was no reply, and soon, the giggling faded.

Mike and Will were alone.

Mike tried the door again, but it wouldn’t budge. He slid down and sat against it, burying his head into his hands. Avoiding things like he always did. Avoiding things was easy… 

But not when the problem was trapped in a pantry with you.

“S-So, um…” Will said. Mike looked up to see him biting his lip and staring intently at the floor.

“Just ignore them,” Mike said, trying to conceal his panic, and the fact that _they basically just told him I like him._ He covered his head again and sat like that for a while.

When Mike lifted his head up and saw those eyes staring back at him, he decided he’d have to kill Will too, just for being so beautiful.

Mike expected Will to look away, but he didn’t. Neither did Mike. So they just stayed there, Mike on the ground, Will standing up, both watching each other.

_No, he’s gonna get the wrong impression._

Mike cleared his throat and stood up. “I mean… I’m sure you would never want to…” _Shit shit shit._ That came out wrong.

“Would _you_?” Will asked so quietly that Mike wasn’t even sure he got the words right. Will was staring at the floor again.

“I…” Mike had no clue how to finish the sentence. He couldn’t _lie._ Not to Will. But if he told the truth… 

Mike actually considered for a moment. What if he _did_ tell the truth? What if he just said, “yes, I want to kiss you.” What would Will say? (He’d probably think Mike was gross and hate him forever…)

But then again… this could be his only chance.

So… Mike was honest. “Yes!” he blurted out. _Wow_ , it felt so good to say.

Will… smiled. Smiled? No way. _That was unexpected…_

“Me too,” Will murmured. And somehow their fingers ended up intertwined, and Mike couldn’t stop smiling, and they got closer and closer and--

“Well?” came El’s voice, eager. Max’s chuckling followed.

Mike sighed loudly. “You’re kind of interrupting a moment here!” he yelled back. _Why do they have to be like that…_

But when he looked back and saw Will’s amused smile and bright eyes, Mike was almost thankful for Max and El’s scheming.

The silence was back again. Mike knew El and Max were probably still there, but it didn’t matter. He got closer to Will and their lips met.

The fear and the overthinking and everything in Mike’s brain stopped. They broke apart, both smiling and blushing, hands still intertwined.

And Mike wondered if maybe he didn’t hate sappy romances anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Talk to me on tumblr, @ strangerthingsiscool


End file.
